Stuck In Love
by skyezekiel
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are trapped in a small police call box... For real. Clara finally tells the truth about her past. Tumblr request. Fluffy Whouffle/Souffez.


**A/N: Well, just as I promised doweeewho, my lovely friend, a fluffy (and a tad bit angsty) Whouffle/Souffez FanFiction! The following event takes place some time after the 50th anniversary. **

* * *

><p>"To the TARDIS! ASAP!" The Doctor yelled at his companion.<p>

"Pronto, L.O.L.?" Clara panted as she ran alongside the Doctor, her small frame allowing her to sprint in the freshly fallen snow. The creature behind them ran, more or less, as equally fast, and was an arm's length from catching up with the duo before they locked themselves inside a blue police phone box.

"Wrong one," grunted the Doctor as he checked his surroundings. The police box was tiny. Even with Clara being almost two heads shorter than the Doctor with a smaller body, the space was way too small for the couple. Their bodies were pressed together in the most intimate way, making the Doctor blush slightly.

The sound of the beast outside brought the embarrassed pair back to reality. The box shook violently and the Doctor slid his arms protectively around Clara and the girl buried her head into his chest. She listened to the double heartbeat of the Doctor until the sounds of the beast outside died away.

"Should we get out?" Her voice was small.

"No, it could be a trap," said the Doctor, "let's wait."

Clara nodded against his chest. It took the two some time before they realized the positions they were in. Clara blushed and the Doctor uneasily removed his arms around her. "Don't," Clara spoke, "I'm cold."

"Okay…" The Doctor whispered and held her again. They listened to the sounds around them: the wind whistling in the freezing winter night, the beast's soft growls of frustration and the three hearts thumping away in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Doctor, tell me about your family," said Clara suddenly.

"Why?" The Doctor replied. He was startled by Clara's question.

"I just want to know." Clara looked up into his cosmic green eyes. "After all, you know all about my past. Besides, we have plenty of time in here."

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright…" He grumbled. "When I was in the Time Lord Academy, I met a girl. Her name was Idris. Probably the most beautiful women I have ever seen," said the Doctor while Clara raised an eyebrow.

"After we graduated, Idris and I got married and we were expecting a baby boy in no time," the Doctor blushed as he said, "but Idris… died in the middle of regeneration while giving birth to my daughter, our second child."

"Oh," Clara said bluntly.

"I named my daughter after her, because they were so alike. Soon enough I became a grandfather. My daughter had a child of her own she named Arkytior. The name means Rose," explained the Doctor.

"Like your girlfriend before me?" Clara teasingly asked. The Doctor only stared at her.

"Moving on," he grumbled like an old man. "After my son's hideous betrayal on my House, the House of Lungbarrow that is, and the Time War, where Idris died a memorable and selfless death to protect me, I ran off with Arkytior. She made things simple, like me, and called herself Susan." The Doctor laughed to himself.

"When you stole the TARDIS, was there a woman talking to you? Told you to pick the TARDIS you have now and sort of looked like your wife or something? Kind of… Translucent and all?" Clara asked.

"Yes… How did you know? It was an apparition of my wife."

"You've forgot her full name, haven't you?"

"No I haven't, her full name was Idris Cla-" The Doctor paused abruptly.

Clara stared up and their eyes met.

"No," the Doctor mouthed.

"Yeah," Clara mouthed back.

"It was you? That was you? YOU were IDRIS?!"

"Saving your live since the Academy, Chin Boy," Clara tilted her head.

The Doctor was dumbfounded, until his palm cupped Clara's head and they share a gentle kiss. "It was you," he breathed again.

"It was me, Bad Penny, now shut up and kiss me." Their lips met again before sharing another warm hug.

"It was you, all along, all this time!" The Doctor had tears in his eyes. Clara's eyes started to water as well, dubious if his tears were of joy or angst while her heart warmed up and a grin reached her lips. "Did you-" The Doctor paused to brush away the stray tears, "did you know how frustrated I got? I didn't go out for days because you died and- and- and you're- Oh my goodness, it's you!" The Doctor was stuttering uncontrollably and his voice cracked at some point. The tears in Clara's eyes escaped the brim and she cried with him, the couple snuggling closer into each other.

Clara had no idea why she was crying, but a longing feeling tugged at her heart and her mind ran through the ambiguous memories of her "Idris" childhood. How she first met the boy and his friend while wandering about in the Academy. How they fell in love and got married. How they savored in the bliss of having a family. The thoughts took a sad turn as she remembered her death, then coming back as a ghost to watch over her beloved husband in his sleep. To guide him to the right TARDIS and watch him soar away with his granddaughter towards a new adventure and a new world.

"Oh, I should have known, my _impossible_ girl…" The Doctor whispered lovingly into the top of her head. "I should have known."

"So technically, I'm not dead yet." Clara murmured after a while, after the Doctor had calmed down and stopped crying. The man nodded in agreement and delight. "You'll never be. You'll always be in here. Both of 'em." He gestured at his chest.

"D'you think it's gone, the beast?" Clara said.

"Might as well check," the Doctor answered. The sonic screwdriver made its usual noise as the metal lock clicked. The two pushed themselves out of the box and lost their balances, falling onto the snow with the Doctor pinned underneath Clara. A brief memory flashed through both of their minds of the Victorian era, the Doctor out of memory clear as day and Clara out of vague images in the back of her head.

"Well, it's gone, alright." Clara said before she rolled off the Doctor and stood up, helping him up after she gained her balance.

The two stayed on the spot before the Doctor wrapped his arms around her again. "I promise you, Idris Clara Oswald or Oswin Oswald or Clara Oswin Oswald or just _Clara Oswald_, I will never, ever let go of you. You're stuck with me forever, Soufflé Girl."

"Oh, just shut up and snog me, Chin Boy."


End file.
